


Temperature of Love

by fruitdaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitdaehwi/pseuds/fruitdaehwi
Summary: Daehwi was like the hot summer. Jinyoung was like the cold winter.Opposites really do attract.





	Temperature of Love

"You really want me to get out my house, in this boiling heat, just to cover your shift?"

These were the last words Jinyoung said to his co-worker Park Jihoon, before he could hear his boss yelling on the other line of the phone telling him to get to work as soon as possible.  
Jihoon supposedly had an important family event to attend.

Great. 

It’s not that Jinyoung hated summer, actually, he liked it because it was the only time he could feel relaxed and run away from his responsibilities as a young adult.  
He just hated the heat, the sweat and laziness that comes with it.

And now, he found something else he despises: extra working hours.

He didn’t like his job, mostly because of his boss who had a superiority complex, but he kept on working there for the good pay and his nice co-workers. 

Well, not his co-workers anymore, after Jihoon decided to recommend him to their boss out of 4 other available people to cover his shift, probably still holding a grudge after Jinyoung made him feel embarrassed in front Park Woojin, Jihoon’s long time crush ("future-husband”, as he calls him).

Jinyoung hates seeing Jihoon and Woojin together. He would grimace at the sight of the two acting sweet to each other. Some may see it as jealousy, but really it’s just Jinyoung being envious and hating his single life. 

Strangely enough, although he’s a handsome guy, he’s only had a few casual flings, no serious relationships. 

He likes to console himself by blaming it on his hatred for heat, thinking it’s because he doesn’t like the warmth cuddling would give him during hot days. A really bad excuse.

As he was spacing out, thinking of possible ways to get back at Jihoon without ending up in jail for murder, a boy came into the shop, making the bells of the door at the entrance ring.

And Jinyoung would’ve sworn not only the door’s bells rang, but also his heart’s.  
Strangely, he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy.

He was ethereal. 

Rosy cheeks, uneven eyes, cute pouty lips and wavy, golden hair. His stature was smaller than Jinyoung’s, and he flashed a bright smile while approaching some shelves to scan them, making him look as if he was not bothered at all by the 35° temperature of that day.

His whole existence seemed warm, yet Jinyoung felt a cold sensation as he kept staring at him. A feeling he wouldn’t get tired of even decades after feeling it, some sort of electrifying excitement. Jinyoung wasn’t a strong believer of love at first sight, but he was sure in that case it was exactly what happened to him, there was no other explanation.

It sounds ridiculous how Jinyoung suddenly just fell in love with someone who seemed the exact opposite of him.  
The boy looked like he was a ball of sunshine, cute and lovable, while Jinyoung looked more like a ball of snow, cold and hard to approach.

He wanted to believe it was just attraction, so he decided to follow his common sense and ignore the thumping noise of his heart, beating as the boy got closer to him holding a basket filled with what seemed enough snacks to last for a month. 

"He’s coming. He’s coming."  
Jinyoung kept on whispering to calm himself down from the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

And in a blink of an eye, the ethereal boy was right in front of him, the cashier desk separating them by only 30cm.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to stare at the boy in front of him, mentally slapping himself for looking back and forth between his eyes and lips.

"Make it more obvious, Bae Jinyoung."  
He sarcastically thought to himself.

"Excuse me... Mr Bae...Jinyoung? May I get a student discount?"

And that was when Jinyoung knew his heart was about to explode. The boy’s sweet voice just called out his name.

But how did he even know it?  
Oh right, from that stupid name tag his boss made him wear all the time. At least it was useful for once.  
"Yes, sure, may I see your card? And your name...sir?" Jinyoung replied, stuttering.

"Here. I’m Daehwi, Lee Daehwi" the boy said, extending his arms towards Baejin to hand him his card.

"Even your name is beautiful" Jinyoung thought. Maybe it a bit louder than just his thoughts, because Daehwi’s eyes suddenly grew bigger, with shock plastered on his face.

Great, Bae Jinyoung. You just said that out loud. Embarrassing yourself as usual.

"Thank you" Daehwi said, flashing a charming smile, a shade of pink suddenly tinting his puffy cheeks.

Jinyoung’s heart jumped out once more, Daehwi’s refreshing smile now directed at him. Jinyoung knew the boy did no good to his heart, but he still felt attracted to him, just like opposite poles of magnets.

Trying to calm himself down for the nth time, Jinyoung proceeded to say

"The total would be 30,000 won-"  
"Ehm..." Daehwi interrupted. "You’re Bae Jinyoung from the Performing Art department at Seoul University, right? I’m from the Music department" He then proceeded, fidgeting a little.

Jackpot. 

Daehwi knew him, they weren’t complete strangers. This wasn’t another of his casual flings or crushes, maybe Jinyoung had a chance. Maybe it was mutual interest.

"Yes, that’s right" he replied, slightly nervous.  
"I’ve always wanted to meet you in person! You’re quite famous, the cold handsome prince from the Performing Arts department' Daehwi continued.

The weird nickname given to him isn’t what made Jinyoung startled. "I’ve always wanted to meet you" kept on playing in his head, Daehwi’s fluttering voice resonating, making him feel frustrated once again. 

"It might sound a bit weird saying this since we just met, but would you like to exchange phone numbers?" Daehwi continued.

At that point, Jinyoung was already combusting, or maybe freezing, as Daehwi made him feel phenomenal things. Things he never imagined would affect him in that way before; after all, it was just a phone number, why was it making him so nervous?

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Sure", Jinyoung finally answered. Daehwi proceeded by handing him his phone so he could type in his phone number, their hands brushing briefly, making them both shiver because of the unexpected contact.

After obtaining Baejin’s number and paying for his items, Daehwi ran towards the door, turning around facing him with a cheeky smile.

"Jinyoung hyung, I’ll call you later! Let’s get to know each other more" he shouted, winking, then sprinting out the mart before Jinyoung could process what just happened.

Wow. 

If he didn’t feel like he was dying before, Jinyoung now feels like he’s being buried 2 meters below the ground in his grave. 

THE Lee Daehwi from the Music department of his university, the ball of sunshine who bought enough snacks to feed two whole families, the ethereal boy who smiled at him and even gave him his number openly flirted with him.

Jinyoung really did have a chance.

Maybe working at a mart during a hot summer day wasn’t as bad as he thought.  
With Daehwi’s refreshing smile, Jinyoung was able to work in the boiling heat of 35°. 

Daehwi was like the hot summer.  
Jinyoung was like the cold winter,  
They needed each other, and when they met, they knew right away they were destined for each other.

Opposites really do attract.


End file.
